


With This Broken Wing

by FayeWildwood



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Author knows nothing about the navy, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Character Death, Secret Child, Slow Burn, Steve's a good dad, Tags to be updated as we go, but it's an original side character, eventual McDanno romance, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: When 5-0 finds a broken and scared teenage girl in Steve's office who has trouble communicating, they take it upon themselves to find out who she is and how she got so bruised up. Unfortunately, they're not completely ready for the answers they recieve and Steve finds himself leaning on Danny more than he ever had due to these sudden revelations.(WOW, what a shitty summary. Sorry, but it's good, I promise... and a kid fic, btw. Shrug.)





	1. Echo

**Author's Note:**

> So I've recently started binge watching Hawaii 5-0 and binge reading the fanfiction and there are not enough Kid fics out there where Steve's a dad. So I'm going to be that loser who jumps in on that totally cliche trope and attempt to write about a show I'm only one season into. So yeah. Hope everyone likes it!   
> PLEASE KNOW that I know very little about the Navy as I am an Air Force brat, and what I do know about Echolalia is found online. Please do not leave hate comments about how it's wrong or how I shouldn't be using it or whatever. If you'd like to correct me, I respond much better to polite suggestions. thank you.

It was Danny and Kono who found her, huddled under Steve's desk and curled in on herself. They'd come in early to finish some extra paperwork and would have missed her if it weren't for the door being propped open by an unfamiliar backpack. She was small, hard to see in the darkness of the office, but the second Danny rounded the desk she squeaked in surprise and raised her hands. Her hands which held-

"Holy mother of- tiny girl with a gun! Why is there a tiny girl with a gun?" the detective cursed, raising his hands in defense even as Kono drew her sidepiece. Due to the way the desk was set up, the girl couldn't see Kono, but unfortunately the cop couldn't see her either and Danny gave Kono a soft shake of his head. "Okay, why don't we talk this out, huh kid? No need for firearms." The sunlight streaming through the windows cast across the desk and Danny could see the girl a little clearer as he shifted to the side. She couldn't be any older than seventeen with dark brown curls and big green eyes, but she was too skinny and her pale hands were shaking with the weight of the firearm in her fingers. Danny also noticed that the safety of the gun was off, but the girl's finger wasn't on the trigger just yet. "Can we talk this out, you think?"

The girl frowned, eyes flickering down to his waist with a look of concentration and confusion.

Danny followed her eyes until he saw his badge on his belt. "That's right," he said slowly, pulling the shield off and kneeling slowly in front of her. It irked his knee but he held the badge out towards the girl. "My name is Detective Danny Williams, 5-0. Why don't you tell me your name?"

She didn't answer, instead reaching one of her hands out to brush shaking fingers against the metal. "D-Detective..." she whispered, so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

"That's right. You're in the HPD, did you know that?" She blinked hard, confusion still settled across her features as she pulled her arm back to her. He watched her for a moment as she bit her bottom lip, her fingers twitching and clenching around the metal of the gun. A second later though, she was lowering the weapon to the floor and sliding it in his direction. "Good, good," Danny commented, taking the gun quickly before placing it on the top of the desk for Kono to take. The girl curled back around herself, drawing her knees up to her chest and without the gun pointed towards him, he took the time to observe her a little more.

She was dressed in a pair of dirty jeans and a dark green bomber jacket that looked way too big for her. Her feet were bare and dirty, and her face was mostly dug into her arms, but he could see a bruise blooming across her cheek.

"You look hurt, why don't you come out here and we can get you fixed up, yeah?" Danny shot Kono a look and the woman nodded before dashing out of the room to hopefully retrieve a first aid kit. The girl shifted away from the detective a bit and shook her head, pulling her jacket around her tighter. "Alright, that's okay," Danny said as he made himself a bit more comfortable on the floor and sat with his bad leg straight and the other folded towards himself. "You can stay there if you need to, but I need you to talk to me, alright? Gotta have some sort of conversation here if thats alright. I know you're scared but if I'm going to help you at all I need to know some stuff about you. Why don't we start with your name?"

The girl swallowed, peeking at Danny over her knees and looking back down at the badge he'd replaced on his hip. "Echo."

"Echo?"

She nodded, gripping her sleeves between her fingers. "Echo."

"That's great Echo, it's very nice to meet you," Danny said with a bright smile. "Now, being the fantastic detective I am, I can guess that you're running from someone or something yeah? Problem is- well the problem is you've come all the way up here to our offices to hide instead of stopping at the regular HPD offices down stairs. And well- we're not regular cops either so I'm curious as to how you even got up here without being spotted."

Echo bit her lip and her green eyes slid behind him.

Danny turned, eyes widening at the sight of an open window. "You- are you telling me you _climbed_  through the _window?_  We're on the third story and you just- are you a freaking ninja?" He gasped, looking back at the girl who's cheeks were now a bright pink and she dug her face back into her knees.

"Freakin' ninja," she said quietly, shrugging. 

"This is my life," Danny said mostly to himself as he rolled his eyes. "My life is just filled with ninjas. Alright, well two mysteries down, a few more to go. Why don't you tell me how old you are- where are your parents? I can get in contact with them if you want. They're probably really worried with you missing and hurt."

Echo tensed at that, her fingers tightening impossibly until her knuckles were white and her arms were shaking again. "Kendra Grace Wells, Lieutenant Commander, 554-23-13, 13 January 1977."

Danny frowned at that but quickly pulled out a notebook to write the name and service number down. "Kendra? Is that your mom?"

"Kendra Grace Wells, Lieutenant commander, 554-23-13, 13 January 1977," Echo repeated.

"Okay, alright. Do you know her phone number? I can try to-" his question was cut off as the office door opened again and Kono came back in with the first aid kit, a curious Chin and Steve behind her. He noticed the girl flinch under the desk, trying to shove herself backwards as she heard new people. "Hey, hey, it's alright," he said quickly, giving the girl a calm smile. "It's just the rest of my team." Danny waved the others around until they were all standing or kneeling in her eyesight and he gestured to Kono. "Remember Kono? She went to go get something to fix you up. She's very good at it if you want to come out. If you're hurt you need to let us help, alright?"

Echo frowned, eyes looking up at the two men she hadn't met yet, green eyes staring a bit intensely at Steve. "Why don't we start with your name?" she said quietly.

Danny snorted, but Steve crouched down just behind his parter so he was a bit more at eye level with the girl. "I'm Commander Steve McGarrett and this is-"

A soft sound from Echo cut him off and she leaned a tiny bit closer to them, green eyes wide with... hope? "Commander Steve John McGarrett, Naval Commander, BUD/S Class 203, Five years Naval Intelligence, six years Navy SEALS."

There was a long silence as they all blinked at the young girl and Steve tensed visibly behind Danny, eyes narrowing a bit. "Yeah, actually. How did you know that?" Echo didn't answer, instead launching herself forward and out from under the desk. Steve- too surprised to really react- found himself knocked onto his ass with the girl's arms circled around his neck and her face digging into his shoulder. Steve was even more tense now, if possible, and had his arms held out as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to pull the girl off of him or if he should hug her back. "Um... yeah, okay, sure. Still don't know who you are or how you know me."

"She said her name was Echo," Danny provided, looking just as surprised as the others. "She said her mom's name was-"

"Kendra Grace Wells, Lieutenant commander, 554-23-13, 13 January 1977," Echo said quickly, pulling away from Steve's throat as she spoke but not out of his arms. There was something in her eyes that Steve recognized as a bit of desperation and her shaking fingers gripped tight at his shirt.

Her words had Steve's shoulders slumping almost immediately and he frowned at her, searching her face for any sign of a lie and not finding any. "You're Kendra's kid? I didn't know she had a daughter."

"Echo," the girl said, leaning back now to sit on her but, back leaning against the desk. Strangely enough she looked almost calm in Steve's presence and the others took the moment to categorize the many bruises they could now see against Echo's pale skin. The one on her cheek wasn't the only, though it looked by far the worst of it, a deep purple and black. There were also finger shaped bruises across her throat and Danny could just barely make out a bruise across her jaw and one blooming over the girl's shoulder where the jacket was falling a bit.

Steve nodded. "Echo Wells... you look nothing like her."

Danny snorted and rolled his eyes. "She looks nothing like- dude, I don't think you can just tell people- she's a kid!" Steve frowned at him but the blonde detective ignored him and turned back to Echo. "You were going to tell me your mom's phone number, yeah? We were going to give her a call and let her know you're okay."

Echo frowned and bit at her lip. "Kendra Grace wells, Lieutenant commander-"

"554-23-13, 13 January 1977, yeah I know," Danny finished with a little frustrated frown. "That's all she's said other than her name."

"Is your mom deployed?" Steve questioned, earning a strange look from his partner and the other members of his team. "It's something we learn in basic training," he informed them. "When we're being shipped off we're given basic torture resistance training. When questioned as a prisoner of war, we're required to give our name, rank, service number and birthday in that order. We're not supposed to say anything else unless absolutely necessary." He turned back to Echo with his serious face on. "Your mom, was she captured, is that why you're saying that?"

Echo shook her head, face pinched up like she was trying to think of what to say but couldn't get it out. "Your dad is a great man," she mumbled quietly, picking at the sleeves of her shirt. "He just wasn't ready to have a family yet."

"You knew my dad?"

"Sorry, but what does your dad have to do with her mom being a POW?"

"No, no," she interrupted, shaking her head in frustration. 

"Wait a minute," Chin spoke, coming up beside Echo to kneel down. "Echo, can you tell me the detective's name?" 

Danny opened his mouth to ask what the hell kind of question that was and why it mattered, but Chin's raised hand brought him to a stop. Echo frowned at the ex-cop as well and shrugged. "My name is Detective Danny Williams, 5-0. Why don't you tell me your name?"

Chin hummed and nodded. "My name's Chin and it's very nice to meet you, Echo." He turned towards the others and gestured to the girl. "I think she has a form of Echolalia. It's a rare speech disorder where she repeats what words or phrases she's heard in order to communicate. It could be why her answers don't seem to make a lot of sense to us, but to her, she's answering everything we ask. I knew someone back in middle school who had it and it was extremely difficult and frustrating for them to communicate with others."

"So we just have to either ask the right questions, or decode her responses," Kono asked to which her cousin nodded. "Alright, so we know who your mom is and that she's possibly a POW. Echo, can you tell us your dad's name?"

The girl opened her mouth, blinked, and closed it again, her head ticking to the side a bit in contemplation. "Go get your bag, Echo, you're going to be late for school." Before the others could even try to decode that- and seriously, Danny was going to have a stroke this early in the morning trying to decode this girl before his second cup of coffee- she was pushing herself to her feet and limping over to the door. Kono had moved the backpack they'd seen upon entering the offices to a chair nearby, but hadn't messed with it beyond that. Echo took a few moments to dig through it, repeating the phrase over and over again. "Go get your bag, Echo, you're going to be late- going to be late." A noise of triumph sounded and she turned back towards the group who were all now standing and held out a manila folder towards Steve, a small, shy smile on her face. "Your dad is a great man," she said again, letting him take the file out of her hands.

The file itself was thick, though blank on the cover. It was the first piece of paper inside that had Steve freezing however, not daring to go any further until he'd re-read it at least ten times.

"Steve? What is it? You know the guy?" Danny asked, peaking over the man's arm to get a glimpse at what looked like a birth certificate.

**Birth certificate: This is to certify that Emelia Doris Wells was born on October 13th, 1994 to mother Kendra Wells and father Steve McGarrett.**

"Holy shit..."


	2. Fireflies and Hospital Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not know mandarin or chinese or any asian speaking language. Just a warning. The mandarin translations you'll see are from Firefly/Serenity and in the future it'll be a mix of that and google translate probably. Actually, I plan on Echo being able to speak a few different langauges, none of which I speak, so please keep that in mind in case I translate wrong or something. Thanks guys!  
> Translations at the end of the chapter.

There were very few times that Danny had seen Steve's 'I'm-Not-Freaking-Out-You're-Freaking-Out' face. It was very similar to his aneurysm face, but with a bit more clenched fists and some shorter breaths. Steve had it the entire time Mary had been kidnapped and anytime his dad's case brought new light to it, so while Danny hadn't seen it often, he knew it well. "Alright, alright, let's just take a second here to- let's just step outside and take a breath while Kono- Kono you fix the kid up alright? Chin, find the hospital records, make sure this is all true." Echo's eyebrows pulled together in what looked eerily similar to Steve's aneurysm face and Danny gave her a smile. "We'll be just outside, okay? You can see- look, the doors are glass, the walls are glass, you can still see us, okay?"

He didn't really wait for a response before leading Steve 'What Are Real Feelings' McGarrett out to the hall.

"Okay, talk me through this, McGarrett, because it's completely possible she's lying-"

"Lying Danny? Look- Just- _look_  at her, Danny. She looks just like me!" Steve said a little too loudly, gesturing his arms in the girls direction.

And yeah, yeah now that he had the extra information, it was hard not to see it. Her dark hair, the green eyes, the patented aneurysm face. He glanced back to look at her again, seeing Kono sit her on Steve's chair and strip off her jacket to take in the extent of her wounds. But yeah, it was kind of hard to imagine the girl was lying.

"Okay, okay." Danny said, running a hand through his hair. "Okay-"

"Danny- this isn't... I can't... fuck-"

Right, so major shock meant neither man could really form full sentences. Which if he looked at it objectively was completely justified if a bit frustrating. So Danny took a deep breath and turned back to his partner. "Alright, listen. Here's what we're going to do. Hey, steve?" He waited until green eyes met his and he nodded. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to call social services, dig up anything about this girl and Kendra that we can and try to get to the bottom of this. Because whether you knew about her or not, someone hurt that kid." The anger settling on Steve's face was an almost welcome relief and Danny gestured to the open room behind them where Chin was tapping away at the computer table, pretending he wasn't listening. "Someone hurt _your_ kid and we're going to track them down. Meanwhile, we're going to figure out what  _you_ are going to do because shit man- you've got a kid now."

Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as his muscles tensed under his ridiculously tight shirt. "It's not- I just... she was right, Danny, I wasn't ready for a family back then. I was- god we were 18. And now? Now I don't know i-"

"Now you have a kid who needs you," Danny interrupted, understanding the frustration in the other man's voice. "And you could probably easily get custody of her if her mom is missing- if you wanted I mean. She might have a step parent but we just don't know and-"

"We do actually," Chin said from behind him, tapping away at different files before flicking them up to the main screens. "Kendra Wells passed away a month ago from an overdose," he said quietly, shooting Steve a sad look. "Sorry, brah. Looks like she had a live in boyfriend, Naval Analyst Gary Lane who Social Services gave temporary custody until they could track down Kendra's parents."

Steve had his face screwed up in confusion, frown set so hard in his mouth that Danny thought it was chiseled in stone. "What? What's that face? It's your thinking face. Wanna share with the rest of the class, Steven?"

"I don't have a face," Steve argued, more out of habit than anything. "It's just... Kendra hates drugs. Her mom died of an overdose when she was a kid and she refused to take them, even pain medication unless she had absolutely no choice."

"Sixteen years is a long time though," Chin argued as he searched for medical records. "People change over time."

"Yeah, but still... do me a favor, get in contact with her commander. Her division should do regular drug tests, see if they ever filed anything against her. I don't know, something feels off..."

Danny sputtered a bit and gestured at the computer. "Something feels- he says something feels off. What the hell does that even mean?"

Steve glared at him, though they both knew the banter was almost comforting to the Seal. "It means that a kid- that MY kid shows up out of nowhere after 16 years with bruises all over her, _fresh_ bruises, and her mom's been dead for a month? Who gave her the bruises? Hmm? Why isn't there a missing persons report for her? Where is this Gary Lane? Everything is just too... off."

Danny stared at Steve for a few moments before nodding. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah okay- what you want me to say it again? Okay. Okay. Okay. There, three for one special," Danny said with a roll of the eyes. "The kid is obviously comfortable around you and she thinks you're a good man, though I could tell her so many stories to argue that point, mind you. But she's scared and hurt and she came running to her dad." He gestured at a shocked Steve with a smile. "That's you, babe. So yeah, _okay_. We're going to take her to the hospital to make sure she's okay, then we're going to figure out who did this. Okay?"

Steve frowned, looking between a determined Danny and a disturbingly always zen Chin before nodding. "Yeah, okay. Hospital, that sounds good. Chin, figure out everything you can about Kendra's life since she had Echo, and everything about this Gary Lane. I wanna know who this guy is. Get Kono to call up social services too while we're on the way to the hospital. They'll probably want to meet us there."

They stepped back into the office and Kono split from the girl to meet them at the door, talking quietly as Echo fiddled with the files from her backpack.

"Get anything out of her?" Danny asked quietly.

"She won't talk about the bruises at all," the rookie started with a frown. "From what I can tell she's not hurt too bad but I'm a little worried about her ankle. Other than that, not much. She mentioned a vacation, so she might not be local. Other than that, Echo is a nickname she got from school and from what I can tell, this girl is freaky smart. I was asking her what she liked to study in school and she started spouting stuff about forensic procedure and the psychology of serial killers." Danny made a disbelieving noise and Kono nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know. What'd you guys find out?"

"Nothing good, some things suspicious," Danny told her as Steve circled them to go kneel in front of the teen. She blinked up at him, both pairs of green eyes staring at each other in silence. If it were anyone but Steve, it would have been creepy, and yet Danny found himself wondering who would break first.

"Hi Echo," Steve started a bit awkwardly. 

"Hi Echo."

Steve smiled as much as Stare-Down face allowed. "Do you know who I am?"

Echo's frowned but shrugged like she had when asked about Danny. "Your dad's a great man."

"That's right, I'm your-" he paused for just a moment before collecting himself, but Danny could see the way he clenched his fists around his knees to ground himself. "I'm your dad. I knew your mom a long, long time ago. Do you know what happened to your mom?"

Echo bit her lip, blinking rapidly as if to fight back tears. She fiddled with the papers in her lap and gave a heartfelt shrug. "I-Im sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, she's gone. I'm sorry about that, kiddo, but you're safe here, okay?" Danny took a step closer to Steve so they were almost touching and he could see the Seal relax just a bit. "My friends and I, we'll keep you safe, I promise. But I really need you to tell me who hurt you."

When Echo didn't answer, just tugged at the sleeves of her oversized jacket, Danny stepped in and smiled. "Echo, I know this is scary and you're hurting, but we can make sure they never do this again. We can't do that without your help though."

"How about this," Steve said quickly, grabbing the teens backpack and shouldering it. "We need to take you to the doctor and make sure you're okay. But we really do need some answers, if we ask you yes or no questions, do you think you could you answer them for us? If you really don't want to, we won't make you, but it would really help us out, okay?"

Echo bit at her lip and nodded slowly.

"Good, good. Let me help you up," Steve said, holding his hands out carefully to take hers. It was a wonder really, seeing Steve the real life ninja being so good with a kid. He was great with Gracie, and Kevin seemed to like him enough, but the only other time he'd seen Steve with kids, he'd used his gun to press the elevator buttons. So yeah, seeing Echo so completely trusting of him, curling into his side as he helped her limp through the halls, was strange but kind of reminded Danny that yes, Steve was in fact at least partially human.

Danny let the others know what they're doing and to keep them in the know, before following the father and daughter out to the Camero- as the truck was too tall for the girls bad ankle to maneuver into. Once they'd all settled in, Danny turned in his seat to watch Echo behind them. "Alright Echo, can- let's start easy alright? Are you here in Hawaii to visit? Like on vacation?"

The teen opened her mouth before pausing to think. After a second of contemplation, she shook her head no. "Okay, do you live here? Did you move here recently?"

"We're moving to Hawaii, Echo," she said in response, nodding her head. "You'll love it there. It's hot."

"Don't I know it," Danny grumbled in complaint. "I grew up in Jersey, nice and cold most of the year. Can't stand this weather though your dad over here," he said, gesturing at Steve, "he's in paradise. Alright, so you moved here- back on topic. Did you move here with your mom and her boyfriend?" He didn't miss the way the girl tensed at that question and filed the information away for later, but she shook her head. "No? So what, you didn't move here with both of them, just your mom then? You move here with your mom?"

Echo nodded, fingers fiddling with the strap across her chest and Danny started to get the idea that this girl didn't stay still for very long. She was a lot like Steve in that reguard. While Steve had the training to be perfectly still and zen if he needed to, he never _wanted_ to was the problem. He was constantly moving, constantly thinking and watching and processing. It was unnerving sometimes. " _Ai ya women wanle,"_  she said perfectly

Both men turned to look at the girl in surprise before Steve was forced to look back at the road. Danny sputtered, hands fluttering about him as he struggled to find the right words in the right order. "What- did she just- you've got to be shitting me. Your daughter speaks _mandarin?!_  What am I saying," he continued before Steve could reply. "Of course she does! Of _course_ she does, she's _your_ daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if she could speak ten more languages even. It's like your crazy just follows down the bloodline. Like you're breeding super children. Is that what this is, Steve? Are you secretly breeding super children to one day take over the world? Because if you are I'd like to know right now- right now I tell you because I don't know how I feel about that."

"Well it's not anymore," Steve said with a roll of his eyes, "not now that you've figured it out."

"Ha ha, shut up. Just tell me what she said for the normal people here who don't speak twenty million languages."

Echo giggled softly at the display, hiding her smile behind her fingers when Danny sent her a playful glare. Steve sobered up quickly though, seen only in the way his smile fell and his knuckles whitened around the steering wheel. "She said, 'we're in big trouble.' Echo, why were you in trouble? Is that why you came here? Was your mom running from someone?"

" _Shiong-mung duh kwong-run_ ," she answered quickly, though Danny watched as she curled in on herself again, pulling her knees up to her chest and flinching when it pulled at her ankle wrong. She fiddled with her jacket sleeves and her teeth gnawed at her lip until Danny was sure it'd be bleeding soon. " _Kwai chur hun-rien duh di fahng."_

"Less with the chinese, why is she speaking in another language?"

"I think she's quoting something," Steve said thoughtfully, fingers tightening impossibly harder and Danny swore he heard the steering wheel groan under the pressure. "Chin said she repeats what she hears. There's an old sci-fi show that got cancelled a while back, they spoke a lot of mandarin in the show... or her mom spoke it around her, I'm not sure which. Either way..."

Danny waited then rolled his hand as if telling Steve to go on when he didn't. "Want to translate for the non-superheros?"

Steve grunted out what might have been a laugh if they were cavemen and tapped a finger on the wheel. "She said her mom was running from a 'violent lunatic'. They needed to get out fast. My guess is they ran to Hawaii to get away from someone. That right?" Echo nodded and Steve repeated the action. "Alright, but why Hawaii? Why run all the way here?"

"Commander Steve John McGarrett, Naval Commander, BUD/S Class 203, Five years Naval Intelligence, six years Navy SEALS," Echo repeated flawlessly.

The SEAL blinked at her through the mirror and Danny found himself smiling softly at the rare innocent look his partner got on his face. "You came here to find me? Your mom did?" The teen nodded and Steve's shoulders slumped slightly. Danny was secretly making tally marks in his head about how many times this little girl caught Steve off guard. "Okay, okay... Now, I'm going to ask you a serious question, okay? I need you to answer me honestly because it's very important. Was your mom's boyfriend, Gary Lane- is he the one she was running from?"

The answer was obvious just by looking at the girl, watching the way her entire body went tense like a live wire. Her fingers clenched around her sleeves and her shoulders shook with the force of panic building up in her. 

"Hey, hey, Echo-" Danny said softly, turning around in his seat almost completely to look at her through the middle seat. He waited until green eyes met his and he gave her the same smile he gave Gracie whenever she thought she was in trouble. "Look, I know you're scared. I know this is scary and I know you miss your mom... but we just want to protect you, alright? But if he hurt you, we need to know so we can stop him from ever hurting you ever again. Yeah?" After a quiet moment, Echo nodded and Danny smiled. "Alright, is Gary the one who hurt you?"

Echo nodded. " _Shi"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ai ya women wanle- We're in big trouble.  
> Tyen-sah duh UH-muo- Goddamn monsters.  
> KWAI chur hun-rien duh di fahng- Go very far, very fast.  
> Shi- affermative, yes.  
> Shiong-mung duh kwong-run.- Violent Lunatic.


End file.
